


Nettlesome - Soul Mates

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1519]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony met his soul mate back in Baltimore. The only problem? His soul mate rejected him and didn't acknowledge their bond. Can Tony handle the pain of rejection or will his soul mate acknowledge the bond eventually?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1519]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79





	Nettlesome - Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SisiliaAli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisiliaAli/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/28/2003 for the word [nettlesome](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/28/nettlesome).
> 
> nettlesome[ net-l-suh m ]  
> adjective  
> causing irritation, vexation, or annoyance:  
> to cope with a nettlesome situation.  
> easily provoked or annoyed:  
> to become nettlesome over trivial matters.
> 
> This is a stocking stuffer for sisiliaali from [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/221931.html).

Tony felt the spark of meeting his soulmate as he tackled the criminal he had been chasing in his tube socks. Or at least, he thought that’s what had happened. He had to admit that the person he tackled showed no signs of being affected and it made him wonder if he was wrong. 

Only he would end up shackling himself to a criminal, when he was a cop. Tony felt a sense of relief when they got back to the police station and he found out that the older blue-eyed man he’d tackled was actually an NCIS Agent. Of course, that didn’t stop the rejection from hurting, but at least it made the moral quandary easier.

He had no choice, but to follow Gibbs back to NCIS. After all, the guy hadn’t even been out of his sight for ten minutes when the pain started. Tony knew it would only get worse the farther apart they got and with a sigh he started packing.

Hopefully, he could be packed and on his way before the pain made it impossible to move. This would be so much easier if Gibbs had acknowledged their bond. Everything Tony had read indicated that the need to be close to each other eased as they strengthened their bond. 

Unfortunately, it appeared that the normal way of doing that, sex, was out of the question. Tony hoped that handling the pain would become easier without their bond deepening, but he didn’t hold out much hope that he’d be that lucky. He got himself hired onto Gibbs’ team in an attempt to be close to him and reduce the amount of pain he was in.

It even worked for a while, but then the team grew and soon Gibbs was sending Tony out without him and the pain was back. The first time he went out into the field without Gibbs, Tony had to make McGee drive as the pain was simply too much for him to be able to do anything else. 

“Are you ok? Do we need to turn around?” McGee prodded, not liking the color of Tony’s skin.

“I’m fine. Keep going. We have a job to do.”

“You’re clearly not well. We should go back.”

“I’ll be fine, McGeek. Let’s just get this over with so we can return to the bullpen with the information Gibbs needs.”

McGee watched him closely after that, but Tony ignored him. He had a job to do. He wished that he could say the pain became less as he got used to it, but the truth was the pain grew stronger if anything.

He did get better at hiding his pain as time went on, but it never stopped hurting. It definitely didn’t help when Gibbs retired to Mexico. Tony had thought that he was going to die with the pain so bad.

Jenny’s insistence on Tony dating Jeanne didn’t help either. In fact, it made the pain worse, though at least it gave Tony an excuse to be exhausted all the time. Tony was so glad when Gibbs returned from Mexico and the pain returned to its normal dull roar. 

Of course, it didn’t last very long as Jenny’s frog operation exploded in his face and soon she was being replaced as Director and he ended up being shipped out as Agent Afloat. He wished that he could claim sea sickness, like McGeek, as the reason that he felt so ill, but he knew it was his broken heart. 

He’d expected Gibbs to get him back quickly and the longer that Tony remained on the ship the more the pain grew. Honestly, it wouldn’t be long before it became damn obvious that his soulmate wasn’t on the ship with him. Tony felt lucky when a case came up that needed the team’s help and he was able to see Gibbs a little. 

It didn’t solve anything. Tony wasn’t sure it could be solved. It had become rather obvious that Gibbs only saw him as a nettlesome coworker.

He’d researched soul bonds to try and find a solution, but came up empty. He’d finally decided that he would be stuck with this pain for life and that he might as well leave NCIS and try to build a life around this pain. He’d turned in his resignation and moved to France, determined to get as far away from Gibbs as possible.

In a twist of irony, moving away was what made Gibbs actually notice that they were soul bonded. Tony wouldn’t have known this except that Gibbs had tracked him down and shown up out of the blue. The simple fact that Gibbs now acknowledged their bond made the pain just a little less.

That didn’t mean that everything was fine, however. They had a lot of issues that they needed to be worked through, but at least there was hope now.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> Today is the last day of 2019! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts, this is your last chance to do so for 2019. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I will be closing the 2019 Prompt Collection for prompts tomorrow so you better hurry. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
